1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light scanning device which is capable of compensating for a dynamic deformation of the mirror configuration of a driven-mirror light deflector upon high-speed operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser beam printers which deflect a laser beam at high speed to record an image or other information on a scanned medium such as a photographic film or the like are used in a variety of applications. One known light deflector for deflecting such a laser beam is a driven-mirror light deflector having a reflecting surface inclined at about 45.degree. to the direction in which the laser beam is applied to the reflecting surface. The reflecting surface is rotated at high speed to deflect the laser beam to scan the scanned medium.
When the reflecting surface of the driven-mirror light deflector is rotated at high speed, the reflecting surface tends to be deformed due to centrifugal forces, causing the laser beam spot to be shifted out of focus on the scanned medium. As a result, the image which is recorded on the scanned medium using the driven-mirror light deflector is liable to be blurred.